


How'd This One Happen?

by magnusbanesnudes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of past self harm, camille is mentioned, hes okay now i promise, its barely there i promise, my baby magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbanesnudes/pseuds/magnusbanesnudes
Summary: "The world isn't as bad as you think it is.""I know, darling. I know."





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but it's also my first work so I hope you enjoy reading :)

"How'd this one happen?"

They were cuddled together on the large bed, both adorning sweatpants, and Alec sporting a loose t-shirt. He was tracing Magnus's back, pausing and asking about any scar he came across. It was an intimate moment that made Alec's heart ache with the feeling of being trusted so deeply. The current scar in question was located towards Magnus's lower right back, just hovering over the delicate area where his bottom would meet his back. 

"Hmm? Ah, that one. Well, my dear, it appears that wearing electric orange on a hunting trip in South Africa is not a good idea. Apparently the animals there are not fond of that color." Magnus let out with a huff. He was fighting sleep at the moment, both of them having just woken up from a long afternoon nap after hunting and killing a pack of shax demons. 

"Figures. You kinda deserved it by wearing such an ugly color." Alec snorted and was promptly shut up with a light smack on his arm. 

"Fine, what about this one?" Alec asked, tracing a faded, light scar that had centered itself on Magnus's left shoulder blade. 

"Ah. That one was so long ago, I barely remember. Ragnor and I were in the new colonies I do believe. 1775. We agreed to both sign up for the war and fight for a nation's freedom. It was an experience, that's for sure. Did you know that Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens totally fucked? God, they were probably the loudest couple I heard during the war. I think even John Jay wanted in on the action." Magnus said. 

"Sure." Alec sarcastically returned. "Did you hook up with him?" It wasn't accusing, he just curious of his boyfriends past partners. Alec thought it was actually pretty cool that his boyfriend had such an impact on history around the world. Plus it really wasn't his place to judge who his boyfriend has had relations with, but he can admire it. 

"Well, I'm not one to kiss and tell, darling. But yes, and he's not as good as you think he would be." Magnus huffed, turning onto his side and snuggling up closer to Alec and throwing his arm across his chest. 

"What about this one? It looks different somehow?" Alec questioned. He traced over a scar on Magnus's upper left arm, just above the crook of his elbow. It was barely there, looking as though it had had a long time to heal. 

Magnus opened his eyes, taking in the area where Alec's fingers were skimming back and forth. He snapped his eyes closed again and retracted his arm, bringing it close to himself and hugging it to his body. Glancing at Alec's confused face, he let out what Alec could assume was a try at a laugh. Alec sat up, pulling Magnus into a sitting position with him. Reaching out for Magnus's arm, he was surprised when it was relaxed into his hand. Glancing from Magnus's arm to his face, he held a question in his eyes. 

"Magnus? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm just curious. If you're uncomfortable just let me know, please." Alec pleaded, soothingly running his hands up and down Magnus's smooth arms. 

Magnus gave a weak smile. 

"I did some uncreative body 'art' in the past. I long time ago, I assure you. I was weak at the time, having just had my heart thrown in the Dead Sea. It's alright now, darling, I promise you." Magnus said. He took Alec's hands in his own and gripped tight. 

"Magnus. I don't know what to say. Thank you for trusting me with this. I love you. The world is not as bad as you think it is." 

"I know, darling. I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hmu on tumblr as magnusbanesnudes  
> also I love Magnus with my whole heart and he's okay I promise


End file.
